conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
What? For various actions, the Conquer Club deities may smile upon you by rewarding you with items. These items come in different forms, some of which are described below. They will appear in your Inventory. The odds of getting a particular item for a particular action vary. Where can I get inventory items? Currently you may get items by: *'General Activity -' If The Conquer Gods smile upon you, you may receive random items just for clicking about *'Joining Games - '''awarded randomly (or not) when game starts *'Winning Games - awarded randomly (or not) after your victory *'Winning Tournaments - '''where an item is listed as a prize *'Community Events - 'watch out for community events featuring inventory items! What are the odds of winning inventory items? The odds vary depending on various factors such as the type of games you are playing. The most rare Items are very difficult to get indeed. Here are some things that can improve your odds of winning and also increase your odds of winning better stuff: *Regular games yield better (random) inventory items than Tournament games or Bot games *Playing in games with more players increases your odds of winning *Small maps have a reduced chance of winning Can you see someone else's inventory? No - not unless they show you. Can I swap inventory items with other players? Not at this time. How can I use inventory items? Currently you may use items for: *Joining Tournaments - certain tournaments will list Items as an Entry Cost *Sacrificing to the Conquer Gods- perhaps they will reward you *Staring At - If you stare for long enough at an Item, something changes inside you Inventory item list Conquer Stars Can get acquired in all games, tournaments and from the Conquer Gods. The best way to acquire the rarest stars is through auto-tournaments. Star12.png|'Drab conquer Star - Extremely Common Star11.png|'Auburn Conquer star' - Extremely Common Star10.png|'Electric Green Conquer Star' - Extremely Common Star9.png|'Violet Conquer Star' - Very Common Star8.png|'Silver Conquer Star' - Common Star7.png|'Orange Conquer Star' - Common Star6.png|'Cyan Conquer Star' - Common Star5.png|'Pink Conquer Star' - Rare Star4.png|Yellow Conquer Star - Quite Rare Star3.png|'Blue Conquer Star' - Very Rare Star2.png|'Green Conquer Star' - Extremely Rare Star1.png|'Red Conquer Star' - Unheard of Boxes Can often be acquired with the top prizes in Auto-tournament prizes. Box star 12.png|'20 Drab Conquer Stars' - Rare Box star 11.png|'20 Auburn Conquer Stars' - Quite Rare Box star 10.png|'10 Electric Green Conquer Stars' - Very Rare Box star 9.png|'10 Violet Conquer Stars' - Extremely Rare Box star 8.png|'10 Silver Conquer Stars' Box star 7.png|'5 Orange Conquer Stars' Box star 6.png|'5 Cyan Conquer Stars' Box star 5.png|'5 Pink Conquer Stars' Box star 4.png|'3 Yellow Conquer Stars' Box star 3.png|'3 Blue Conquer Stars' Box star 12.png|'1-100 Drab Conquer Stars' - Rare Box star 11.png|'1-50 Auburn Conquer Stars' - Quite Rare Box star 10.png|'1-20 Electric Green Conquer Stars' - Very Rare Box star 9.png|'1-10 Violet Conquer Stars' - Extremely Rare Box star 8.png|'1-10 Silver Conquer Stars' Box star 7.png|'1-5 Orange Conquer Stars' Box star 6.png|'1-4 Cyan Conquer Stars' Box star 5.png|'1-4 Pink Conquer Stars' Box star 4.png|'1-3 Yellow Conquer Stars' Box star 3.png|'1-3 Blue Conquer Stars' Special Items Token 03.png|'Token #03' Token 04.png|'Token #04' Token 05.png|'Token #05' Token 06.png|'Token #06' Token 07.png|'Token #07' Token 08.png|'Token #08' Token 09.png|'Token #09' Betabuck.png|'Beta Buck' Event Items Are acquired by winning Great War Tournament events, holiday events or monthly Challenge events. Inv gift70yellow.png|'yellow Gift' Inv gift70red.png|'Red Gift' Inv gift70pink.png|'Pink Gift' Inv gift70orange.png|'Orange Gift' Inv gift70green.png|'Green Gift' Inv gift70cyan.png|'Cyan Gift' Inv gift70blue.png|'Blue Gift' Icon-ccanniversary70x70F.png|'CC9 Cake' Monthly gold apr.png|'Gold Monthly Challenge Token' Monthly silver apr.png|'Silver Monthly Challenge Token' Monthly bronze apr.png|'Bronze Monthly Challenge Token' Inv-gw-zeppelin2.png|'Great War Token Zeppelin' Inv-gw-pistol2.png|'Great War Token Pistol' Inv-gw-helmet2.png|'Great War Token Helmet' Inv-gw-cannon2.png|'Great War Token Cannon' Wintoken playtoken greatwar.png|'Great War Battle Medal' Inv stockings70yellow.png|'Yellow Stocking' Inv stockings70red.png|'Red Stocking' Inv stockings70pink.png|'Pink Stocking' Inv stockings70orange.png|'Orange Stocking' Inv stockings70green.png|'Green Stocking' Inv stockings70cyan.png|'Cyan Stocking' Inv stockings70blue.png|'Blue Stocking' DoodleEgg zpsnozpil1k jonofperu.png|'Doodle Egg' ClassicEgg2 zpssxrb1rei jonofperu.png|'Classic Egg' Ananas-egg dakky21.png|'Ananas Egg' 9VIfcwo stealth99.png|'Turtle Egg' Royal-egg dakky21.png|'Royal Egg' Clover.png|'Conquer Clover' Heart.png|'Conquer Love Heart'